


The World Still Spins

by KarenHardy (RowanAD)



Series: Hardy Three Mysteries [12]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Coming Out, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanAD/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Karen realised some things, and while they feel earth shattering, Joe shows her they're not.
Relationships: Joe Hardy & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hardy Three Mysteries [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482239
Kudos: 3





	The World Still Spins

Karen Hardy was a woman of many hookups and one relationship. She dated her best friend Mia Prito all through high school, even when the going got tough, she thought Mia was it. She was used to all the crazy, and she didn’t see the toll it took on her girlfriend. So when she enlisted in the military and lost half her leg in the service, she expected to come home to Mia. 

Mia was not having it. She couldn’t put up with the PTSD. She couldn’t deal with helping through Karen’s physical therapy. It was too much for the young Italian woman. They ended things on rough terms.

Karen moved to Oregon to escape it all. All the cases, all the fighting, the warzone of her childhood memories.

She tried several different dating sites, and had a variety of one night stands. Men and women alike, but never felt like she fit.

She finally figured something out along the way. Now to tell someone about it.

That was the hard part. It was… scary? She’d had one label her whole adult life. But she’d picked it when she was like, fifteen. It didn’t fit anymore. She went to the one person she knew would understand.

Joe.

“Hey boys.” She said as he and Frank came through the door. She’d had to wait for the boys to visit, not wanting to force Joe to come out to the west coast for one conversation.

“Hey kid.” Joe ruffled her hair.

She’d cut it again. It was shaggier now, much like his. Frank was well trimmed as ever.

“Good to see you, K.”

“You too, Frankie.” She smiled. Her comfort rose with their presence, but she needed to have a private talk with her blonde haired brother.

Before she even opened her mouth, Joe offered.

“Wanna take a smoke break, K?”

Frank didn’t smoke. Joe knew that. She nodded and kissed Frank’s cheek before heading downstairs for a quick smoke. Joe handed her a cigarette and lit it up for her.

“What’s on your mind, midget?” He asked, lighting his own drag. “I could hear the gears in your head turning, you were thinking so loud.”

She chuckled and took a puff of smoke.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” She said.

“Okay. Is this a me and you thing, or it is a sibling thing we need Frank for?”

“It’s a you and me thing.” She told him. “For now.”

“Alright. Shoot, midget.”

“You like girls and guys, right?”

“Yeah. I like anybody with enough heart.” He shrugged, taking another drag. “Why? You came out first. You questioning after a decade of dating a girl?”

“Well, not like that.” She told him, bringing her cigarette to her lips for a second of silence as she breathed in and out. “I’m thinking I might like… just girls.”

“Okay.”

And just like that, it was over. Nothing changed. She was the same girl she ever was, and he was still the same supportive brother he’d always been.

“Okay.” She repeated.

She brought her cigarette back to her lips and looked out at the passing cars in front of her complex. Nothing changed, and the world still spins.


End file.
